Kazumi Yamanaka
Kazumi Yamanaka is a Genin Kunoichi from Konohagakure, daughter of Haise and Urie Yamanaka. 'Appearance' Kazumi is a slender young girl with long brown hair and sea blue eyes. Her common attire is rather simple, consisting of a sleeveless, high-collar white shirt, black shorts and a glove on her left hand. She commonly wears her forehead protector on her forehead (obviously), though while in the Konohagakure flak jacket she has it hanging on her waist. 'Personality' Kazumi likes two things the most: butterflies and books. She believes the two are oddly similar to each other, saying that a butterfly is just as beautiful as a book's cover and its contents, and it seems like nobody else but her gets this belief. She is mostly a nice person to the majority of people she knows, though if she does get mad, one must run away quickly. Kazumi seems to dislike men in general, which is somewhat evident through her ownage of a book with the title of "Men Are Jackasses..?". 'Backstory' Back in her time in the academy, Kazumi was constantly bullied by more famous people, and she was disliked for her odd liking to butterflies, as kids her age started calling her "The Butterfly Bitch", which is basically where all of Kazumi's greatly potent anger stems from, as she could never get why they insulted her as such. She also had a birthmark on her face under her left eye, another thing others used to insult her about, though as she aged the birthmark had eventually vanished. Her disliking of men originates from her father, Haise Yamanaka, attempting to molest the young kunoichi as she was still 7 years old. Thankfully, her mother, Urie Yamanaka, came into the scene to stop Haise, as the Konohagakure Police were immediately called in to take Haise, and so from that day on, Kazumi hasn't been able to look at men the same way ever again. 'Abilities' Sensory Perception Like the rest of the Yamanaka clan, Kazumi highly specializes in sensory. She can monitor the change of one's chakra, sense other shinobi closing into her vicinity from great distances, and she could also "lock" onto numerous chakra signatures. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Trained under the renowned Tsunade, Kazumi is highly proficient in medical ninjutsu. Once unable to heal a simple, small wound, she is now capable of bringing back the greatly injured from even near-death. She can perform the same healing of the same levels to herself, also. Yamanaka Clan Techniques Kazumi excels in the techniques of her clan, which are primarily focused around mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a technique predominantly used for reconnaissance and espionage, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. Her body however, is left vulnerable until she cancels the technique. Despite many people thinking that this technique is unbeatable, she can still be forced out of the body if her opponent has a strong enough will. She has also been shown to be able to use the technique on animals, such as a hawk to act as a spy. Taijutsu Though not quite known as a great offensive shinobi with great ability to deal massive external damage, Kazumi is still proficient in Taijutsu. She was able to take on Sakura Haruno, one of the most brutal taijutsu users in Konohagakure, if not the entire world, in a spar in which she proved capable of keeping up with her movements and landed good hits. 'Battles' N/A 'Mission Tracker' N/A 'Stats' Category:The Powerful PG Category:Female Category:Human Category:Shinobi Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Genin